


French Dip

by Sonzaishinai



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, Meeting, Meeting out of costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonzaishinai/pseuds/Sonzaishinai
Summary: In which a small accident introduces Bruce Wayne to Clark Kent.





	French Dip

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post I saw on tumblr where a guy caught another guy in a french dip in the middle of the street after he tripped.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit-!” was all that came from Bruce’s mouth as he rushed to get to Gotham Academy in time for Damian’s performance. He’d have arrived earlier, and definitely on foot if only there wasn’t a Wayne Enterprises meeting that urgently required his attendance. Moreover, traffic! If he moved by car, he’d be later by ten fucking hours at the rate Gotham City populates its streets at night!

 

Lungs aflame and calves burning, Bruce powered through the streets, striding past pedestrians and others on the street as fast as he could in the italian loafers that were in no way fit for running. 

 

He glanced at his watch, panicking to find that he only had five minutes left before the performance began and-

 

-and then his vision was spinning as the tips of his shoes caught onto a crack in the crosswalk, tripping him and pushing his torso sideways. Bracing himself for impact, his hands scrambled at the air before a warm, solid stalk of muscle slipped aside his ribs and underneath his back and another warm hand grabbed at his flailing left one, stopping his descent in the middle of the street.

 

Prying open his eyes, he stared up into the face of a man adorning dorky glasses that covered inhumanely blue eyes, holding him in a dip as though he was his dance partner. His hair, gelled and brushed backwards, helped to highlight the sharp cheekbones and jawline under the city’s night lights and those lips were parted slightly with surprise. The man, himself, seemed shocked, and after a couple of seconds still in the position, his cheeks flushed slightly with embarrassment.

 

“When’s the wedding!?” Bruce heard far off from the end of the crosswalk, and he watched as the man above him adorably flushed further to the tips of his ears, as did he. 

 

Quickly breaking away from the dip, Bruce brushed down his suit and rushed off of the crosswalk and yelling a “thank you” at the man who’d caught him so effortlessly amidst a fall. Ignoring the snapping of cellphone cameras from bystanders, he sped to reach the academy as he had since the start. 

 

When he arrived three minutes late with news that the play was being delayed for a good twenty more minutes due to technical difficulties, he’d never been happier.

 

Now he just hoped quick reflexes would help him to catch some good photos. Mayhaps this could become a good training exercise and will be useful later on patrols.

 

Thinking of reflexes, though, Bruce laid back. The man that caught him earlier tonight, as handsome as he was, was undeniably strong, having caught Bruce without breaking a sweat- all 210 pounds of compact muscle that constituted Bruce and he was held up like a doll.

 

“What an enigma,” he muttered to himself whilst his other kids fooled around in their seats beside him. A shame he didn’t catch the handsome stranger’s name.

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Wayne, Clark Kent is here to interview you.” 

 

The voice of Bruce’s secretary lit up his desk phone, alerting Bruce to yet another round of boredom when he could be doing Batman work. Alas, though, he needed to give out reports on Wayne Enterprises funding the Justice League’s operation.

 

He huffed in his seat, rubbing his eyes exhaustedly whilst the door opened further out in front of him. Damn Flash for leaking confidential information. He was gonna give him a stern talking at the next founder’s meeting.

 

“Mr. Wayne?”

 

Sighing, Bruce pried his hands from his face and looked up at-

 

Oh my god.

 

“Hello again,” Kent smirked. “I’m Clark, and I’ll be interviewing you today.”


End file.
